<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suit by Paige242</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054087">Suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242'>Paige242</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman &amp; Lois (TV 2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Future Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark and Jordan clash about his attire, Lois is forced to mediate. </p><p>(Future Fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Sarah Cushing/Jordan Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set about 5 years after season 1. The boys are around 20, Jordan has developed a lot of power and has been helping Clark with super duties. Clark thinks a new outfit is in order. </p><p>(Hope you enjoy! The insomnia is real, haha).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nope. No way. Not doing it.”</p><p>Lois heard her son’s voice echoing through the hallway and she looked up from her laptop with a sigh. Two sets of footsteps were getting closer to the kitchen and she was not surprised to see Jordan and Clark burst in seconds later, clearly in the middle of some sort of debate.</p><p>“Come on, Jordan. It’s for your own protection! It’s not so bad.” She heard her husband plead.</p><p>Thankfully, the blow-outs that had become common in Jordan’s earlier years had faded now that he was nearing his twentieth birthday. He and Clark were pretty close (they’d always been more similar than either of them had realized, it had just taken time to see it) and she rarely had to play peacekeeper anymore.</p><p>But the stony look on Jordan’s face was suddenly giving her flashbacks.</p><p>“Alright, what’s up,” she asked, folding her arms as she looked back and forth between the two super-powered members of the family. Jordan had been helping his father quite a bit lately, ever since his flying had kicked in last spring. From what Clark told her, he was a force to be reckoned with. Regardless, she did feel the tugs of motherly worry, even though he could stop a bullet in its tracks. No matter what he could do, she would always see him as her little boy.</p><p>Jordan let out a short huff as he scowled towards his father, “he’s trying to turn me into his little clone, and I said no,” he said, not really clearing up her confusion.</p><p>She wasn’t going to say it out loud (especially right now) but he had grown into a not-so mini Clark. That was simply the lottery of genetics, not something Clark had done to him. (Though she did know how much Clark secretly loved the resemblance).</p><p>She looked towards the older man, in need of clarification.</p><p>“I got him a suit,” he explained, clearly a bit frustrated. “It just makes sense, Jordan,” he tried again, looking back at his son, “your help has been such a huge asset to me, but it’s not safe just to do it in regular clothes. You need to keep your secret identity as safe as possible, and normal fabric just doesn’t hold up in some situations.”</p><p>Jordan still looked unconvinced. He was as handsome as a Kent, but as stubborn as a Lane. “I always wear back, and I take off my glasses,” he said, removing the thick black frames for emphasis. He’d been wearing them for a couple of years now, something which had required a bit of convincing as well. “You always say the glasses are the most important part of the disguise, which is why I agreed to it in the first place. But now you’re springing this on me!”</p><p>“It’s waterproof, fireproof, aerodynamic—“</p><p>“It’s bright blue, super tight, leaves nothing to the imagination, has a ridiculous cape, and it has your symbol right across the front,” he glanced at Lois, clearly hoping that she might be on his side, “he’s not letting me be my own person. I’m an adult, I can decide what to wear!”</p><p>Before she could get a word in, Clark spoke again and she could see the growing frown on his face, “that is not “my” symbol,” he pointed out with a hint of anger, “that is the symbol of the House of El. OUR house, <em>Jor-El</em>.”</p><p>Lois felt her eyes widen as she watched the exchange. Jordan was not a fan of his Kryptonian name and Clark only used it when he was upset, much to the boy’s chagrin.</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Jordan instantly snapped, glaring back.</p><p>Undeterred, Clark replied with a series of words that were completely unintelligible to her.</p><p>Her mouth fell open in surprise while Jordan rolled his eyes, clearly understanding the remark, before replying with an indecipherable phrase of his own.</p><p>She knew that both boys had been studying Kryptonian, but she was surprised to see that Jordan was already so fluent.</p><p>Still, she had to put a stop to this. She couldn’t play mediator if she had no idea what was being said.</p><p>“Woah...wait...” Lois finally managed to chime in, waving her hands to get both of their attention before things escalated further, “I don’t know what you’re saying to each other but I think you both need to take a deep breath and slow this down.”</p><p>Clark instantly followed her suggestion while Jordan leaned against the counter, pursing his lips, “he was quoting an old Kryptonian saying,” he muttered, refusing to look at his dad, “the son becomes the father.” The boy paused for a moment, a slight smile tugging at the side of his lips, “then I quoted an old kryptonians insult.”</p><p>Lois shook her head. She could only imagine. “I don’t want to know,” she said, sending one of her patented mom glares. Her boys were fully grown now, but that didn’t mean she’d lost the power to stop them in their tracks.</p><p>Jordan sighed.</p><p>“Alright,” Lois began again, satisfied that she had sufficiently subdued them both, “we are going to solve this, here and now.”</p><p>“Jordan, I get that you don’t want to be exactly like your dad but he does have a good point— you can’t go flying into battle wearing jogging pants and a black shirt. Do you realize how many items of clothing we threw out last month because of burn marks and bullet holes?”</p><p>She’d tried not to dwell too much on the situations that had led to those irreversible repairs, but it had definitely become a problem.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” he muttered, scowling down at the ground.</p><p>“Clark,” Lois began again, turning to look at her husband, “are there any modifications that can be made to the suit so that it still works without being exactly the same?”</p><p>She could see Jordan perk up at the thought.</p><p>Clark paused for a moment, thinking. “Well,” he started slowly, “I suppose the cape isn’t strictly necessary. But it looks—“</p><p>“Nope, the cape is gone then,” Lois said firmly, eliciting a smile from her son. It was something, at least.</p><p>There was a brief silence before Jordan spoke, a bit softer than he had been before, “I guess it’s fine if the symbol stays,” he said with a shrug, “I get it. Kara wears it too, and it is my house.”</p><p>Clark beamed and she gave him a subtle smile.</p><p>“Can it be like...looser though?”</p><p>Despite herself, Lois let out a quiet chuckle. She probably shouldn’t have been amused by his discomfort but, frankly, she found it cute. She was pretty sure she knew the answer to that question, though.</p><p>“Look, Jordan,” she tried to say with a reassuring tone, “I get that it’s not your usual style but let’s be real here— you don’t have any reason to be self conscious about your looks.”</p><p>It was true. Both boys had inherited Clark’s enviable build, a clear benefit of their kryptonian DNA. Jordan was well past six feet and there was no hiding his muscular frame, even under his regular clothes.</p><p>“Trust me,” she added for good measure, “Sarah is going to love it.”</p><p>“God mom! Ew!” He exclaimed, eliciting a laugh from both parents this time. As he shook his head in disgust, Lois and Clark exchanged a playful wink.</p><p>She had never grown tired of seeing her husband suited up.</p><p>Despite his protest, Lois could see that she had finally gotten through.</p><p>“Fine,” her son muttered, looking back towards Clark, “take off the cape and I’ll wear it,” he said shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>“Great,” Lois said, pleased with her accomplishment, “now, if you don’t mind doing your super business elsewhere, this article won’t write itself.”</p><p>“Back upstairs?” Clark asked, nodding at their son.</p><p>“Fine,” Jordan agreed.</p><p>As they trudged off, Lois could not resist one last quip. “I expect a fashion show tonight after dinner!”</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>As it turned out, Jordan must not have hated the thing as much as anticipated once he finally put it on.</p><p>Lois had been half-joking about the fashion show but, after bringing it up again at dinner he had (much to her surprise) actually agreed.</p><p>It probably helped that Sarah had come over that evening. And that Jon had expressed interest too now that he was back from spending the afternoon at his summer job. (“Come on Superboy! Show off that rocking six-pack!” the other twin had dared).</p><p>Once dessert had been put away and they’d all made their way to the living room Jordan had placed his glasses on the coffee table and then (quite literally) zipped upstairs.</p><p>He reappeared a moment later, looking a little bit nervous but, mostly, pleased.</p><p>He held himself with a familiar confidence as he placed his hands on his hips, subconsciously emulating a famous stance.</p><p>Beside her, Clark was beaming with pride, his eyes tracing the iconic “S” shape on their son’s solid chest.</p><p>“Very dashing,” Sarah declared before hopping up to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She’d been very supportive ever since she’d learned the big secret last year and Lois approved of the match for her son. He needed someone as strong and as grounded as her.</p><p>“Not bad, bro,” Jon remarked with an approving nod, “no one will mistake you for Jordan Kent now, that’s for sure. Jordan Kent has no style.”</p><p>Jordan threw a pillow at him for that which Jon easily dodged with a burst of speed. He only had the one power (for now), but he’d mastered it well.</p><p>“I already know dad is thrilled that I look like a proper kryptonian now,” he said, giving his father a mock glare. Lois could tell that the earlier tension had passed and Jordan’s act quickly gave way into a smile. “What do you think, mom?”</p><p>In truth, she thought a lot of things in that moment. She thought he looked so undeniably grown-up (that filled her with a sentimental tug). And she could not ignore the stunning resemblance to her husband— she’d thought the glasses had pushed him as far as possible, but she had been wrong about that. It would always worry her to picture him taking on this role, but she also knew that it was his birthright and she had seen first-hand how well he had excelled at it.</p><p>Her shy, anxious boy had blossomed into the next great hero.</p><p>“I think you look ready to take on the world.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>